catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuruka
Kuruka is a multi-shaded dark, gray-black tom with very thick, wispy fur, and wide, stormy-gray eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, March 6th, 2011 History :Kuruka lives in Twolegplace, but soon grows tired of the constant violence. He decides to leave, and find a new home. :He nears the moor, and doesn't realize how close he is to WindClan territory. A WindClan warrior named Dawnheart is standing nearby, and sees him walking past. She calls him over and asks him what his name is. After inspecting her, he introduces himself politely, and she asks him why he was there. He replies that he could have asked her the same question. She says that she was running away from her Clan. Puzzled, he asks her what a Clan is. Dawnheart explains how the cats in Clans fight for each other, and would die for each other. Kuruka asks her why she decided to run away, and she confesses that someone she loved very dearly did not love her back, and she was so hurt that she wanted to run away. Kuruka understands, commenting that love is like an adventure; if you jump in too deep without certainty, you could get hurt. Dawnheart asks Kuruka if he was going anywhere special, and he tells her all about how twolegplace was much to violent for him, and that he was just trying to find a new home. Dawnheart asks if he would like to travel with her. Kuruka can sense how much she had been through, and something about her made him know that he would enjoy traveling with her. He agrees, and the two set out. :Kuruka takes her to a barn where he knows two loners, Tux and Annie live. They meet Tux at the top of the hill, and he promises that they can stay for as long as they like. :When they enter the barn, they realize that Locustfire and Rosethorn, two of Dawnheart's Clanmates were there as well. Kuruka finds out that this was the tom who broke Dawnheart's heart by falling in love with Rosethorn instead. He realizes how awkward it must be for them all, so he does all he can to keep Dawnheart occupied. :Over the next few days, he starts to grow really close to Dawnheart, and really loves spending time with her. :He notices that Locustfire is pretty fidgety, and so he talks to him, and Locustfire listens. He tells him not to feel awkward, and that Dawnheart would be okay. Locustfire takes his words seriously, and the two become good friends afterwards. :Kuruka starts to realize his feelings for Dawnheart, but he decides it best not to tell her, because he knew that she probably wasn't over Locustfire yet; and might only indulge him to try to get over Locustfire. :When it comes time to leave, Locustfire asks Dawnheart if she would talk to him. The two go to the back of the barn to talk, and Kuruka sits and talks to Tux about his feelings for Dawnheart. Tux tells him that it would be best to tell Dawnheart the truth, no matter his fears. :After they leave, they head farther up the hill, and come to a spot that overlooks a large portion of moorland. Kuruka notices that Dawnheart seems to be in a very good mood. :When they stop for a rest, Dawnheart turns to him, and tells him that she loves him. Kuruka is very surprised by this, and feels his heart starting to grow hopeful. She tells him that she doesn't love Locustfire anymore, and she had realized this soon after they had come to the barn. Kuruka tells her of his feelings for her, and he asks her to be his mate. She agrees, much to his great pleasure. :After traveling for a few days, they find a place to spend the night. The next morning, Dawnheart tells Kuruka that she had had a dream. A StarClan cat had told her that her destiny was not to travel as a loner, that her destiny lay in WindClan. Kuruka grew uncomfortable, and asked her if she was going to go back. She told him that she felt it was the right thing to do, and asked if he would go with her. Kuruka is unsure, because he loved his free life so much, and the thought of running free with Dawnheart was one of the happiest thoughts he had ever had. But he knew that they could never be apart from each other, and he loved her so much that he would do anything for her. He promises that he would come with her to WindClan. She tells him how much it meant to her, and he responds that he would do anything for her. :They start to head back in the direction of WindClan, and it starts to rain. They find a small cave that could serve as a good shelter, and he promises that they would start back as soon as the rain stopped. :When they arrive at the WindClan border, they stop to survey the moorland below. Dawnheart waits for Kuruka, and Kuruka turns to her, telling her to lead on. She told him to follow her, and he promised that he would follow her until the end. :They reach the camp at last, and as they enter, Cloudstar is the first to greet them. She rushes forward, and is relieved and happy to see that Dawnheart is okay. She asked where Dawnheart had been, but she seemed reluctant to reveal where she had been, or why she had left. Cloudstar lets it go, and tells them to go rest and get something to eat. Dawnheart asks if Sunblaze or Branchpaw were in the camp. Cloudstar leads them to the medicine cat den, where they find Branchpaw. Dawnheart tells him about the pains in her stomach, so Branchpaw begins feeling around. Kuruka sits beside Dawnheart, concerned for his mate. Branchpaw declares that Dawnheart is expecting kits. Kuruka is very surprised, and Dawnheart asks him if he was making a mistake. Branchpaw ordered Dawnheart to lay down on her back, and told Kuruka to place his paw on her underbelly. Kuruka did so, and at first felt nothing. But he soon felt a small push, and his heart filled with emotion as he realized that Dawnheart was carrying his children. :When Dawnheart gets back to her paws, she asks one more time if Kuruka was going to leave. Kuruka promised that he would never leave her, or their children. They press against each other affectionately, and start to head outside so Dawnheart can show him around. :Just as the reach the entrance, Dawnheart's brother, Thrushwhistle, runs in and nearly topples Dawnheart over, covering her in licks. Kuruka watches, happy that she is reunited with her brother. Dawnheart tells him that she was fine, and that she was expecting her mate's kits. Thrushwhistle looks up and sees Kuruka. Startled, he yowls that there was a rogue in Sunblaze's den. Kuruka is startled, and isn't sure what Thrushwhistle is talking about when he said "rogue". Dawnheart calms Thrushwhistle down, and explains that Kuruka was her mate. Kuruka draws himself up, and asks why Thrushwhistle was being hostile, because he had no quarrel with him. Thrushwhistle apologizes, and Kuruka accepts. :He and Dawnheart leave Sunblaze's den, where Dawnheart gives him the tour of the camp. All through her tour, Kuruka can't help but notice Berryfrost, Dawnheart's sister, watching him with a hostile look in her eyes. :When she gets to the part about StarClan, Kuruka comments that he and his family had spirits where he used to live. He doesn't dwell on the subject of his family for too long, and is quick to change the subject. He asks her what Thrushwhislte meant when he called him a rogue. Dawnheart explains that rogues were hostile, troublesome cats who lived outside Clans. Kuruka is confused, and asks why Thrushwhislte would call him that without even knowing him. Dawnheart replies that her brother thought any cat living outside the Clan was a rogue. :They go to the warriors' den for the night, where Dawnheart makes Kuruka a nest beside hers. Before settling down, two warriors, Midnight and Briarshade, Dawnheart's friends, ask Dawnheart if she had seen Locustfire and Rosethorn while she had been gone. Dawnheart and Kuruka explain that they were both fine, and that Rosethorn was very close to having her kits. Midnight, Rosethorn's sister, is delighted and very relieved that they were both safe. :The next day, Swiftflight takes Pheasantwing and Kuruka on a hunting patrol, much to Kuruka's surprise. Swiftflight wants to test his hunting skill, and Kuruka does so well that he impresses both Pheasantwing and Swiftlflight. :Kuruka has a bit of trouble adjusting to Clan life, and he becomes continuously uneasy about Berryfrost. But he is generally happy, and spends a lot of time with Dawnheart. :On a Leaf Bare afternoon, Kuruka returns to camp from a border patrol when he hears Dawnheart let out a cry of pain. Startled, he runs to her aid immediately, and discovers that she is having their kits. He calls Sunblaze, and the medicine cat hurries in with herbs for the kitting. Kuruka crouches by Dawnheart's side, trying to remain calm for her sake. He promises that everything would be fine, and that their kits would be just as beautiful as she was. Dawnheart is greateful for his comfort, and relaxes a little. :With the help of Sunblaze, Dawnheart gives birth two three healthy kits, two sons, and a daughter. Kuruka is overcome with emotion as he gazes at his kits, and he and Dawnheart begin to name them. They name the first son Thunderkit for his pelt is the color of a stormy sky. They name their second son Blizzardkit, because his pelt was the color of the sky on a snowy day. As Kuruka gazes at his daughter, he softly suggests "Wildkit" for her name, because she reminded him of the free wind, and the song of wild birds. :Kuruka grows very close to his children, particularly Blizzardkit, after they open their eyes. Blizzardkit eagerly asks Kuruka what color his eyes are, and Kuruka tells him that they were the color of emeralds. Kuruka has to explain what emeralds are, and Blizzardkit sets in him an oath to one day find an emerald. :As Kuruka watches Blizzardkit's interactions with his denmates, he observes a sharp tongue, a natural sense of indignation to opposers, and a natural responsibility to look out for his sister, Wildkit. Kuruka is reminded very much of Nyoka, his brother. :When Blizzardkti gets into a rather large argument with Cedarkit and Sandkit, Kuruka intercepts to keep things from getting ugly, and pulls Blizzardkit aside to talk to him in private. The two discuss many things, and Kuruka tells him that he reminded him so much of Nyoka. Blizzardkit is curious, and wants to know more about his uncle. Kuruka tells Blizzardkit a lot about their kithood, and how Nyoka often got them into trouble. :Kuruka tells Blizzardkit a little about his past as a loner, and Blizzardkit is intrigued. Already feeling like an outside, Blizzardkit requests that he, Kuruka, Dawnheart, Thunderkit, and Wildkit, all leave WindClan and go live freely. Kuruka admits that sometimes he has this desire, but he understands that WindClan is too important to Dawnheart. Blizzardkit seems reluctant, but agrees. :Kuruka later discusses this incident with Dawnheart, and she seems very surprised that their son would already be yearning for a taste of the free life of a loner, even when he had never set paw outside of camp. :Kuruka stands by Dawnheart's side as Locustfire and Rosethorn return to the WindClan camp with their three kits, Courserkit, Quailkit, and Lightningkit. But as they give each other a rather awkward greeting, a huge argument seems to erupt from thin air between their kits and Rosethorn and Locustfire's. Kuruka tries to break them apart, and scolds Wildkit for behaving so badly. Wildkit is stung by Kuruka's tone, and retreats hastily to Dawnheart. Kuruka gives her a gentle smile, telling her everything was alright, before he left to talk to Blizzardkit, who was most hurt by the fight. Blizzardkit was fuming, and very sad. He pressed into Kuruka's fur, and Kuruka softly washed his dusty pelt. :That night Kuruka stays in the nursery once more with Dawnheart and the three kits. :Things seem to smooth over after a while, but Kuruka acts a bit stony towards Locustfire, who openly refused to be Dawnheart's friend. :One day, Dawnheart disappears from camp. At first, Kuruka isn't worried one bit, realizing she must have left to stretch her legs or go hunting. But as the day drags by, and the sun begins to set, he gets the uneasy feeling that something had happened to her. He sits near the camp entrance, and soon gets up to go look for her. But as he walks towards the exit, a surprising sight meets his eyes: his brother Nyoka dragging an unconscious Dawnheart into camp. Too shocked and stunned for words, Kuruka listens silently as Nyoka explains to the gathering cats that he, Dawnheart, and a couple of rogues had been attacked by a wolf, and Dawnheart had gotten badly hurt. Sunblaze is instantly called for help, and Kuruka helps get Dawnheart into the den and into a nest. He stretches out beside her, and begins to groom her fur and murmur soothingly to her. When she lets out a small sigh, Kuruka gets hopeful that she would be alright. Wildkit and Blizzardkit had followed them into the nursery, and Blizzardkit was trying to be strong and tell himself that Dawnheart would be okay. Wildkit comforts him, throwing anxious glances at Dawnheart. :After a few minutes, Sunblaze asks kindly if Kuruka and the kits would leave for a moment. The kits turn to leave, but Kuruka is more reluctant. But he does as Sunblaze says, figuring that it must be important. Nyoka greets him as he exits the medicine cat's den, and the two brothers talk as if it had only been yesterday when they last saw each other. :A few moments later, Sunblaze comes out of the den with Dawnheart, awake, supported on his shoulder. He announces that she would be alright, and relief floods Kuruka. He follows Sunblaze and Dawnheart back into the den, and curls up beside her once more in her nest. He stays with her the rest of the night, not asking about what Sunblaze had wanted to talk to her about. But he reassured her with his soft grooming that she could tell him if she wanted to. :He is relieved when Dawnheart makes a full recovery, and returns to the nursery. :During Mistypaw and Pebblepaw's apprentice ceremonies, Cloudstar names Kuruka Mistypaw's mentor. Surprised beyond words, Kuruka bounds forward to touch noses with his new apprentice. Pride surges through him as he meets her kind, blue eyes, and he is thrilled that Cloudstar trusts him with training one of WindClan's next warriors. :He is thrilled and proud when his kits are given their apprentice names. He and Dawnheart cheer the loudest for their children. :Kuruka is filled with joy when Blizzardfall, Thunderheart, and Wildsong are given their warrior names. :He becomes interested and happy when he notices that Blizzardfall has taken a strong liking to Ashenstream. Trivia Note: These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the roleplayer of this character. *"Kuruka" means "to fly" in Swahili.Revealed by Nightfall, March 6th, 2011 Theme Songs Character: This Is Where I Belong: Bryan Adams Relationships: KurukaxDawnheart Gravity of Love: Enigma Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Dawnheart:Revealed on the IRC, January 15th, 2011 Living Sons: :Thunderheart:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Blizzardfall:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Living Daughter: :Wildsong:Revealed on the IRC, February 2nd, 2011 Living Father: :Akili:Revealed by Nightfall, April 30th, 2011 Deceased, Unknown Residence. Mother: :Safi:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Brothers: :Nyoka:Revealed on the IRC, January 16th, 2011 Living :Kujali:Revealed on the IRC, January 16th, 2011 Living Uncle: :Jasiri:Revealed by Nightfall, March 6th, 2011 Living Aunt: :Neema:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Cousins: :Umbali:Revealed on the IRC, January 16th, 2011 Living :Frost:Revealed on the IRC, January 16th, 2011 Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior